Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device including a touch sensor.
Discussion of the Background
A flat panel display (FPD), such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and an electrophoretic display (EPD) may include field generating electrodes and an electro-optical active layer. The liquid crystal display may include a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer, the organic light emitting diode display may include an organic emission layer as the electro-optical active layer, and the electrophoretic display may include particles having charges as the electro-optical active layer. The field generating electrode may be connected to a switching element, such as a thin-film transistor, to receive a data signal, and the electro-optical active layer may display an image by converting the data signal into an optical signal.
The flat panel display may have a touch detecting function to interact with a user, in addition to an image displaying function. The touch detecting function may detect a change in pressure, charge, light, and the like applied to a screen by a display device when a user touches the screen with a finger, a touch pen, or the like, and recognize whether an object touched the screen and touch information about a touch position and the like. The display device may receive an image signal based on the touch information.
The touch detecting function may be implemented through a sensor. The sensor may be classified into various types, such as a resistive type, a capacitive type, an electro-magnetic (EM) type, and an optical type.
Among the sensors, the capacitive type sensor may include a detection capacitor having a detecting electrode that may transmit a detection signal. The capacitive type sensor may detect a change in capacitance of the detection capacitor that is generated when a conductor, such as a finger, approaches the sensor, to detect a contact, a contact position, and the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.